Red Goes Green
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: An unusual crime scene leads Joe and Barry to suspect that there's a new metahuman in Central Citywho can control plants. Will Team Flash be able to track down this green-fingered criminal? Poison Ivy is on the loose in Central City!
1. Investigating Another Meta

**Red Goes Green**

 **Chapter 1 - Investigating Another Meta**

When Barry and Joe had been called to the crime scene the case had seemed at first glance like it would be simple enough. The victim looked as if they'd been strangled by the perpetrator. But in Central City things rarely worked out quite so simple. And on closer inspection the marks around the victims neck looked more like they'd been strangled using some sort of rope. Yet on a further inspection of the body Barry noticed a number of pricks that seemed like the type caused by briar or bramble thorns. Barry even noticed that a couple of thorns where left in the victims body. Not rope then, the perp had killed using a thorned vine it seemed and that led Barry to notice there also seemed to be rather a lot of leaves surrounding the body. Whoever had done this was also smart enough to destroy the CCTV unit too. Barry moved to place the sheeting back over the corpse and gave Joe the 'We're gonna have to take this one back to STAR Labs' look.

So that was what had lead Barry and Joe to be standing in the cortex in front of Caitlin and Cisco explaining the latest case.

"So what do you guys think? Do we have a metahuman who can control plants on our hands?"

"Certainly a possibility."

"Can you get us a few samples to test?"

"Already got them." Barry reached in his pocket and pulled out a couple of evidence bags that he handed over to Caitlin. Just as he handed over the sample his phone vibrated and Barry saw that it was a message from Iris. "That's Iris, she's got a story the Flash might need to know about. Can you let me know when you're done testing?"

Caitlin nodded in confirmation. Barry speeded out of the cortex and headed over to Jitters to meet up with Iris. He slowed down just before and entered the coffee shop as civilian Barry Allen. He saw Iris and headed over to the table where she was sat. "Hey, I got your message. What's the story?"

"Hey, I don't have much to go on yet but there's been a series off break-ins at various botanical research facilities in and around Central City."

"I'm guessing that because you asked for the Flash you're thinking it's a metahuman breaking-in?"

Iris nodded in confirmation. "Every time the only thing to go missing was rare plant pheromones. They're rare but they've also got low resale value. And no equipment or anything else was missing from any of the facilities. Whoever or whatever is doing this knows about plants."

"Funny, Joe and me were at a crime scene this morning and we think the perpetrator might be a metahuman who can control plants."

"Looks like there's a green fingered meta out there Central City. Though there wasn't a single dead body at any of the facilities."

"So whoever is doing this isn't looking for revenge if they've only just started killing."

"But given they're willing to kill they must be determined to get whatever it is they want."

Some time later Caitlin had finished her analysis of the evidence provided by Barry. Cisco had been working on trying to hack into the back up of the CCTV from the crime scene and see if they could gather any info from it. With the new information Team Flash once more assembled in the STAR Labs cortex.

"I ran various tests on the thorn you gave me from the crime scene and it seems to have traces of human DNA in it at a base level."

"I guess that confirms our earlier suspicion, there's someone who there who can control plants on a cellular level. How'd you get on with the CCTV?"

"It's not much but..."

Cisco pressed play on his keyboard and the cortex screens showed distorted footage of the attack. Cisco had been working from a destroyed back up so Team Flash were lucky to get any footage even if it was such low quality. The poor quality video looked like it showed that the perpetrator was a women. But the surprising part was that the footage seemed to show her being able to control vines. Not just control, the way she and her vines acted looked like the two of them were one entity.

"Meet Poison Ivy." Cisco had a smile that showed how pleased he was with his latest metahuman name. Barry gave Cisco a look questioning how he'd already named her. "I've been saving that one in case we ever encountered anyone who could control plants. Or if the particle accelerator had created some sort of Triffid."

"Okay. Well what's our next move to catch her?" asked Joe.

Barry thought back to his earlier conversation with Iris. "Iris mentioned various break-ins at botanical research facilities. Said she thought the suspect - Poison Ivy - must be knowledgeable about plants, do you think that could give us any clues?"

"Maybe. I'll put Felicity's facial recognition software to work on seeing if it's capable of deciphering Poison Ivy's identity from the footage we've got. Though it would be awesome if you could get me something better quality."

"Iris might be able to help us with that. I'll see if she's got anything."

"Did Iris tell you what was taken from the facilities?" Asked Caitlin.

"Yeah, she said various plant pheromones. Why?"

"Oh... That's bad. If Poison Ivy can control plants then it's a safe bet that she can also control plant pheromones. She might be gathering them as some sort of biological weapon and she might also try to use them against the Flash."

"Okay. I'll also ask Iris if she can tell me what she knows was taken."

Joe interjected into the conversation. "I'll go over the cold cases down at the precinct. See if we've got anything that might give us an idea of how long this Poison Ivy has been active."

* * *

 _The version of Poison Ivy who will appear in this story is being written as I imagine she might be if she was to appear in an episode of The Flash. This particular Ivy is not directly based on any one version from any of her many appearances over the years._


	2. Toxic Pheromones

**Red Goes Green**

 **Chapter 2 – Toxic Pheromones**

Leaving STAR Labs behind him, Barry ran over to Central City Picture News to meet up with Iris. He suspected that she'd still be at work and as he arrived there he saw that his guess was correct. Barry slowed down and walked into the offices at a normal regular person speed and approached the desk were Iris was sat working.

"Hey Iris."

"Hey Barry." Iris looked up form her keyboard and smiled at him. "I have so many deadlines right now so you best make it quick."

"I'm always quick. Anyway I wanted to ask you a bit more about that story you told me about earlier."

"The botanical research facility one?"

Barry nodded in confirmation.

"Well I don't really have a lot to go on yet. Certainly not enough to publish the story. But I can give you a list of the facilities and what was taken from them."

"I don't suppose you have any footage?"

"Nope. Whoever is behind this is smart enough to destroy the cameras before they enter."

Iris had printed out the little material she currently had on the case and handed it over to Barry.

"You know that because I'm giving you this I expect you to keep me in the loop on what's going with this one."

"Of course I will."

Barry headed back to his lab at the precinct. Once there he speed read through all Iris had on the case. She certainly hadn't been lying when she'd said she didn't have enough yet for a story. He didn't recognize most of the names of the plant pheromones, however a few of them he was certain he knew to be poisonous and he suspected that the rest of the list were probably toxic. That said he had no idea there were so many botanical research facilities surrounding the Central City area!

The missing toxic pheromones gave Barry an idea. What if the death had been from intoxication instead of strangulation? He went down to the CCPD morgue to see if he could get a lung sample to analyze. It took a bit of sweet talking but Barry managed to get the sample he needed. With a sample procured he headed back up to his lab to go about the process of analysis. His speed powers meant Barry could speed up the process of analysis and he was quickly able to get confirmation of his theory. Ivy had indeed killed her victim through intoxication.

With this knowledge he ran over to STAR Labs and entered the cortex to hand Iris' findings over to Caitlin and share his little discovery. Caitlin looked over the list of pheromones handed to her by Barry.

"Ivy's certainly been busy. There's one thing that connects all of these, their toxicity to humans. Fortunately because I now have this list I can get working on an antidote if she attempts to use any of these on you or anyone else."

"Awesome. How long do you think that's likely to take?"

"Difficult to say precisely. But hopefully sometime before your first encounter with her."

"By the way, there's more. I ran tests on a lung sample from the victim and it turns out Ivy has already been using her toxic pheromones to kill."


	3. Poison Ivy Strikes!

**Red goes Green**

 **Chapter 3 - Poison Ivy Strikes!**

Barry was in the cortex of STAR Labs when suddenly an alert went off from one of the computers.

"What's that?"

Cisco looked at the monitor. "An alert from Mercury Labs. There's a break-in in progress. Oh and guess what? Mercury has been doing botanical research lately."

Barry suited up in his Flash suit. He connected the comm and as he pulled the mask over his face he glanced briefly at Cisco and Catlin before running out of the facility.

"Be careful Barry. We still don't yet know how powerful Poison Ivy is."

However by the time that sentence was finished Barry was already at Mercury Labs. It wasn't hard to find where the break out was from the general noise and chaos. Fortunately – to Barry's relief - it seemed as if most people had already managed to run away from the sight of Ivy's attack.

He ran into the building.

It was easy to find where Poison Ivy was. Barry just needed to follow the trail of vines between the entrance and the botanical research lab. He arrive and at last saw Poison Ivy face to face. She had her back turned to the speedster, seemingly not yet noticing him. It looked like she was taking something. At one side of the lab there was a guard who Ivy had entwined in her vines.

Barry ran over to the guard. He vibrated his hands against the vine to loosen its hold against the guard. However he was aware that every moment spent on freeing the guard meant that he was more and more likely to attract the attention of Poison Ivy. Finally the vine had loosened enough for Barry to be able to free the guard. He ran the guard to safety and in seconds was back to face off against Poison Ivy.

By this point she'd noticed him.

"I heard you've been looking for me, Flash." Ivy lashed a vine out.

Barry – anticipating a move from Ivy like that - had already ran out of the vines trajectory.

"How'd you know that I'd been looking for you?"

"There's always seeds and plants waiting to see the light. I can use them. I have eyes and ears throughout this city."

Barry hadn't noticed that behind him another vine was advancing. However he glanced down and saw it was starting to coil around his leg. Fortunately it was only starting to and he was able to run out of its grip. However a glance round the room revealed an increased amount of vegetation. If he wasn't careful Poison Ivy would have him cornered.

"Don't suppose you could tell me why you're killing people?"

She lashed out two vines at Barry. He managed to just dodge one but he wasn't as lucky with the other as it started to coil up and around his arm. Poison Ivy sent forth one of the other vines that was behind him and wrapped his other arm up in it. Barry struggled against the rope like vines but they only tightened. He needed to figure out the frequency that if he vibrated at he would be able to phase out of the vines. However that was going to take a few moments and as Ivy pulled him towards her Barry wondered if he was going to even have a few moments.

In front of her and bound in vines Poison Ivy leaned forwards.

"Let me tell you why I started killing people. Because people don't deserve this planet. It belongs to the plants and I intend to restore it to the plants."

Ivy was so close to Barry he almost wondered if she was going to close the distance and kiss him. He suspected she was purposefully this close to him in order to distract him however it was having the reverse effect as Barry felt like he now knew exactly how he should vibrate to escape the vines. He could have ran away right then but part of him waited to see if Poison Ivy was going to reveal anymore of her plans to him.

"And what better way to kill those that are killing nature than to use nature to kill them."

Ivy lifted her hand up her mouth and blew a kiss.

Barry's suspicion had been correct, Ivy had been distracting him as when she blew the kiss a powdered substance that had been concealed in the palm of her hand was released and inhaled by Barry.

Barry had moments to phase out of the vines – which he was only just able to – before he could feel the substance starting to take effect on his system. He could feel it burning through his body but his increased immune system was keeping whatever it was at bay. For now.

Barry ran from Mercury Labs over to STAR Labs. He knew he had to get to Caitlin before it took a full hold over him.

As he ran through Central City his mind was becoming increasingly clouded.

All that kept him running forwards was a single minded – almost primal – survival instinct that was telling him to get to STAR Labs.

Barry thought he was in the cortex as he collapsed and passed out.


	4. What Now?

**Red goes Green**

 **Chapter 4 – What now?**

Barry had ran all the way back to STAR Labs following his fight with Poison Ivy. Whatever she'd used on him was burning through his system and he'd only just managed to run into the cortex before it had caused him to collapse. Seeing a collapsed Barry lying on the floor, Caitlin had ran over to him and immediately started to diagnose his condition on the spot in order to act in the most beneficial way. Barry had been lifted to the med facility area and laid down for Caitlin to start to do what she did best. Sometime later Barry regained consciousness and as the world started to come back into focus he was aware that he was lying in the med bed at STAR Labs.

Caitlin was standing nearby to her patient. Noticing Barry groggily waking up she gave him a reassuring look. "You're lucky I'd already started working on an antidote. Whatever Ivy used on you was a lethal dosage even with your metabolism."

"Thanks." Barry murmured in response.

Cisco then ran through holding out his tablet. "Guys I've got a match. Our Poison Ivy is one Pamela Isley, a researcher specializing in-"

"Botany." Interjected Caitlin.

Cisco gave her a little glare but continued on. "Pamela had been researching the possibility of synthesizing human and plant DNA to create strengthened immune systems however her research was going slow and reports suggest that Isley had started to experiment on herself. Then Pamela Isley seemed to just disappear sometime shortly after-"

"The particle accelerator exploded."

Cisco rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic smirk. "You two think you're so funny."

"Come on, it's not like this is the first time we've had a meta who's gone rogue after they had research problems around the time the particle accelerator exploded." Barry was feeling better from when he'd regained consciousness so he was sat up on the edge of the bed. He was feeling better, no doubt about that, however he was still not completely fine. If he needed to fight Poison Ivy right now the Flash would not be able to give his best performance.

"True." He nodded, Barry certainly made a good point. "The research places round here really need to start doing better psyc tests on their employees."

"So what now?" asked Caitlin. "Did any of the stuff you found on her give you any idea where Poison Ivy is gonna strike next?"

"Honestly I think that stuff makes it even less clear what she's gonna try next. Everything I read about Isley described her as being kinda shy and a-"

"Wallflower?"

"Yeah."

"That might partially explain why she's only just started killing people then." Said Iris as she walked into the cortex. "She's not someone like Snart or Mardon who was already a criminal."

"But that raises the question why has she started killing now? Anyway what brings you here, Iris?" asked Caitlin.

"I wanted to see how the geniuses were getting on with my story. Also I have some new info on Poison Ivy you might want to know."

Barry had an intrigued and impressed look. The type of look that was very common for him when he saw Iris busy doing her thing.

"You guys have probably been busy figuring out the science but I look at people. From what I've been able to find Ivy doesn't have anyone. No family, no friends, no one. Imagine you had no one to support you or encourage you, then imagine you can control plants. It's not surprising that Pamela Isley went rogue but I wonder, is there still something of Pamela inside Poison Ivy?"

"So it's not stop the meta so much as save the meta?"

Iris nodded.

However before anyone could say another word they were interrupted by a new presence in the cortex.

"Please, like I'd actually be that pathetic." They all turned and saw that Poison Ivy was in STAR Labs. "I'm here for the Flash. It's time to finish him off."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read this so far. And also thank you to everyone who has left a review. I've glad you've enjoyed reading me take Poison Ivy to Central City.


End file.
